


My Immortal

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: If Our Love Is Tragedy [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I remember this one, Like all I ever write is love and tragedy, Loki Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: From the first kiss to the last breath.





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this one a little bit because I did not like how I originally wrote it.

The first time Tony kissed Loki, Tony was drunk. Loki shrugged it off. He figured Tony would forget in the morning.

Loki was wrong.

The following morning, Tony got up and gave Loki the most passionate kiss he could.

"Anthony?" Loki was dumbstruck.  
"I'm in love with you, Loki." Tony said, flustered. 

Loki was shocked but he smiled. Tony Stark was the one person Loki couldn't live without. And sadly, he would one day.

Years passed and Loki watched Tony age each year. It was fine. With Tony being somewhat vain about his looks, you didn't notice he was getting older until he turned forty. While working in the workshop, Loki looked at Tony and noticed something. A gray hair. Loki's heart dropped. But he made sure Tony never saw his face. He put a smile on his face because he didn't want to worry his mortal lover but that gray hair was the start of Loki's fears.

Ten years went by and Tony continued getting gray hair. Being himself, Tony claimed it made him look sexier but to Loki, gray hair meant death. Tony was getting closer and closer to death and it just killed Loki.

"He'll live a long life." Loki told himself. "He will."

Fifteen years went by and Tony gained some wrinkles and more gray hair but Loki loved him as if it was the first time again. They had been together for over twenty-five years. Regardless, Tony still worked because that's who he was.

"Anthony, that's enough for tonight." Loki tried to pull Tony away from work.  
"No. A little longer." Tony persisted.

Loki sighed and just sat there while Tony worked away. Loki loved watching Tony work. It was like a child with his first toy. Loki smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. His heart was breaking but he never said anything. He was fine with hearing Tony's heart beating.

Twenty years went by and Tony sat in a wheelchair. Over forty-five years, they were together and still happy. Loki still kissed Tony as if he hadn't aged a day. Tony often caressed Loki's soft face.

"I love you, Loke." Tony smiled.  
"And I love you, Anthony." Loki smiled sadly.

Tony was almost ninety years old. Loki actually believed Tony would live to be a century. Just fifteen more years. But that never happened. He didn't make it to the end of the year. Loki woke up one morning and felt something was wrong.

"Anthony?" Loki whispered.

No answer.

"Tony.." Loki called again.

Nothing.

Loki laid his head on Tony's head and sobbed. His mortal lover had died in his sleep and Loki didn't get to say a proper goodbye. Loki wept all day long and held onto Tony's aged, lifeless body.

"You never knew how I truly felt." Loki sobbed. "I never got to tell you I'd die if your heart stopped beating. If only I had gotten one more year with you."

Tony Stark was gone and The Trickster had a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at a lot of my old works, I realized I wrote about Frostiron A LOT.
> 
> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.


End file.
